1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lens elements and optical communication apparatuses, particularly to an optical lens and optical communication apparatus with a self-alignment function.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical communication apparatus generally includes an emitter, a receiver, two optical fibers, and a lens element. The lens element includes two lenses, which align the emitter with the receiver to optically couple to the optical fibers. The alignments between the emitter and the receiver and the optical fibers must be precise. If tests show any misalignment, the apparatus needs to be reassembled.
What is needed therefore is a lens element and an optical communication apparatus with the lens element addressing the limitations described.